


Blue Eyes

by searchinggalaxies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchinggalaxies/pseuds/searchinggalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running into a stranger on a cold January day may not always be a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lexycooperseesyou on Tumblr.
> 
> I kinda want to add more to this, or even turn it into a full story. May or may not in the future.

Dean Winchester bit the inside of his bottom lip as the frigid January air nipped at his ears and nose, and even down his jacket. He wasn’t pleased to be out on such a bitter day, but Sam needed him and Dean would never let his younger brother down.

His arms were filled with grocery bags, which gave them a dull ache and slowed his walking pace. Although he was rather unhappy, he kept going. Sam had beamed at him when he had agreed to grab his groceries. Doing this for the other, who had his leg in a cast thanks to the ice of the season, was important. Sam always came first and if he needed something, Dean would always help.

Dean turned a corner of a store and didn’t have any time to react as someone bumped into him. Two of the four brown paper grocery bags tumbled to the ground, thankfully the one with eggs stayed in his arms.

"Sorry!" A voice meekly spoke. "I was not watching where I was going."

Without the other two bags blocking a good deal of his view, Dean could see who had bumped into him. It was a blue eyed boy about his age, twenty-seven, with black hair and pale white skin. He was thin as all get out and wore a simple grey jacket. The jacket was almost as thin as him and Dean had to wonder how he was staying warm.

"Here, uh," the blue-eyed stranger began as he dropped to his knees. He started collecting up the items that had fallen out of the bags on the ground. He was blushing with an embarrassed smile on his face."I am Castiel."

For a second, Dean watched the other pick up some canned soup with that blush and tiny smile adorning his face. He cleared his throat and shifted the remaining two bags to his left arm, kneeling down to help Castiel.

"Don’t worry about it." Dean spoke. "Shouldn’t have had them stacked like that, I couldn’t see."

He watched the skinny man for a moment before helping him. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

"Nice to meet you, Dean." Castiel took a split second to look up into the Winchester’s green eyes and gave a full smile. "This is a rather different way to meet someone. Wouldn’t you say?"

Dean’s heart stopped. Or at least, he’d thought it had. The other’s smile made him look, and Dean would never say it aloud, cute. “Yeah… Yeah, uh, it is.” He gave an awkward chuckle.

By this time, the bags on the ground had been re-filled and were sitting upright. Dean scooped them up in his arms, and stood, Castiel following his lead.

"I…I should be going now. My friends will harass me for being late. Perhaps I will see you around sometime?" Castiel questioned as he straightened his jacket.

"Yeah, perhaps." Dean stepped to the side with a grin and let Castiel walk past him. The other gave a small wave goodbye and turned the corner.

Dean stood there for a couple seconds, trying to wrap his head around what had just taken place, and then carried on the walk to his Impala, which sat down the street.

No, he was telling no one about this night.

-

It took Sam two minutes to speak up once Dean arrived to his house. That had to be a new record, the oldest Winchester was sure of it. “You met a girl, didn’t you? You’re beaming, Dean.”

 _Actually, I was leaving the store with your groceries and instead of running into some hot chick, I ran into a blue eyed boy. But he was cute too._ Dean snorted quietly to himself.

"Yeah, sure."


End file.
